


[vore] Foxberry

by wolfbunny



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Non-fatal vore, Soft Vore, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, safe vore, unwilling prey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny
Summary: Fox!Blueberry shows Cat!Sans around town and they come across some skelemice.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	[vore] Foxberry

“Come on, Sans, I’ll show you around the town!” The local Sans pushed the door open for Sans.

Sans stepped out into the snow, his long tail waving languidly. It seemed familiar, not much different from his own Snowdin. “heh. you can call me ‘blue’ if it’s weird to keep callin’ me ‘sans,’ you know.”

“Okay, Blue!” The local Sans had already run ahead of him, eager to guide him. “But that could still be confusing. I’m blue, too!”

He was right. The Sans of this world was just a smidge bigger than himself, similar in color but different in style. His clothes were different; the bright blue bandanna around his neck stood out most. His ears were larger and his tail much fluffier, as well.

“you got a nickname or anything?” Sans, now christened Blue, asked.

“Sometimes people call me ‘Blueberry’ but that’s pretty close to ‘Blue,’ don’t you th—” The fox skeleton broke off in the middle of the sentence, turning to stare at the source of a small sound. Sans had also heard it and dismissed it as a mouse or a small monster, nothing to be concerned about unless they were in distress, and even then Papyrus would be better at helping them than he would. But from their conversation so far, Blueberry reminded him more of Papyrus than of himself, so maybe he felt obliged to check on them.

“maybe i’ll call you foxberry, what about that?” Sans suggested, but the fox was completely focused on the sound in the bushes. “uh, somethin’ wrong?”

Blueberry pounced, burying his front half in the leaves, his tail waving in the air. Sans’s own tail fluffed out in alarm and he had to comb his ears for a moment to compose himself.

When the skeleton fox had pulled himself out of the bush, he had leaves clinging to his clothes and something—several somethings—in his hands. He popped one into his mouth before Sans could get a good look at them.

They were skeletons, not cat or fox skeletons but tiny mouse skeletons. Blueberry had a handful of them, some firmly gripped and one hanging by its tail. He singled out another, this one with notched purple ears, and lifted it above his skull.

“did you just—?” Sans couldn’t believe what he thought he’d seen.

“Sans! Put me down!” the purple mouse raged, its voice high and squeaky. Blueberry just opened his mouth, his shiny tongue lolling out. There was no sign of the other mouse in there. “Sans, stop this!” The mouse was scared as well as angry. It shrieked as Blueberry dropped it onto his tongue and closed his jaws.

Sans stared at him as he selected a third mouse, not finding his voice until this one too was dangling over the fox’s open jaws. “wait! stop! what are you—?”

“Oh! I’m sorry, that was rude of me.” Blueberry seemed to suddenly remember that Sans was there.

Sans’s tail lashed as the fox walked up to him. “what in stars’ name are you doing?”

“I don’t know what came over me.” The fox’s ears pressed back in shame. “I didn’t even offer you one! Here, have as many as you want!” He held out the remaining mice. There were three left, the one he’d been about to eat, which had striking rainbow fur, a red one that was shivering in terror, and a larger, rather scruffy orange one.

Sans’s eyelights narrowed to vertical lines and his ears folded back. “i would never!”

“It’s all right, there are plenty!” Blueberry cocked his skull to one side, confused by Sans’s reaction.

“you—you ate them!”

“Yes, I really should have let you choose first!” Blueberry’s tail tip twitched apologetically against his leg.

“that’s not the point!” Sans stiffened, ready to make a run back to the portal machine.

“Blue? What’s wrong?”

Sans pointed at the mice lying across the fox’s palms. “these! they’re monsters just like us!”

Blueberry’s eye sockets widened in realization. “Oh! You mean to say you don’t eat mice?”

“of course not!”

“But you’re a cat?”

“that doesn’t make me a—a cannibal!”

Blueberry flinched back, hurt, holding the mice to his chest. “I didn’t hurt them at all,” he protested.

“you ATE them,” Sans pointed out.

“Well, yes, but—they don’t really mind!”

“the purple one was begging you not to!”

Blueberry brightened. “Oh, he’s just difficult. They don’t REALLY mind. Right?” he asked the mice in his hands. The red one glared at him, but the others shrugged.

“of course they mind,” Sans hissed. “they wanna live, don’t they?”

“Want to—Blue! What do you take me for, a murderer?” Blueberry was scandalized.

“i mean—yes? you just killed two monsters in front of me?”

“I did not!” Blueberry gasped. Sans was emitting a low growl, but the fox calmed himself and thought for a moment, then smiled as if nothing was wrong. “I get it. Monsters don’t do this kind of thing in your world, so you thought the mice were just food to me. But don’t worry! They’re fine!”

Sans took a step back. It seemed like the fox monster was not only a murderer but had also lost his grip on reality. Maybe he’d been through too many resets and had forgotten that death was usually permanent.

“No, look!” Blueberry pulled up the hem of his shirt, revealing a blue ectobelly. Sure enough, the two mice were inside. “See? Show him you’re all right, guys!”

The purple mouse crossed his arms and glared at the larger monsters through the translucent flesh, but the other gave a little wave.

Sans stared at them, his tail still lashing, but his instinct to flee beginning to quiet. “i can’t believe it.”

“Here.” Blueberry handed him the rainbow mouse, and he caught it reflexively.

“how are you gonna get them back out?” Sans asked.

“Oh, it’s easy. A little bit gross, though.” Blueberry turned away from him, and Sans was about to walk around in front of him to see what he was doing when he turned back, holding four mice now, two of them somewhat damp.

“what did you do?” Sans stared at the now loose mice, but they seemed to be fine, if irritable.

“Oh, I guess I have to show you how to do it if you’ve never done it before,” said Blueberry with a sheepish laugh. “That’s okay, I’ll do it again.” He held the red mouse over his jaws.

“no, wait!” Sans yelped, and the fox paused.

“Did you want this one?” He dropped the red mouse into Sans’s hands next to the rainbow one. “Go ahead, why don’t you eat them first, and then I’ll show you how to get them out.”

“uh, no thanks!” Sans placed the mice gently on the snow and then darted for the house, his bushed tail almost as thick as the fox’s.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/lycowolfbunny) and twitter @lycovore


End file.
